1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention generally relates to computer systems, and more particularly, to methods and apparatuses which provide means for moving information that is displayed within a window.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of personal computers and their counterparts (e.g. personal digital assistants) has created a new found love by the consumer for ever increased speed, functionality, and of course decreased size.
Anyone who has ever operated these miniature, sometimes fully functional, computers has first hand knowledge that while they provide increased portability, they unfortunately also provide a corresponding miniature display. The smaller display, of course, limits the amount of screen real estate available for presenting information.
The problems associated with presenting information to the user for these type of devices have been recognized, and attempts have been made to alleviate them. In fact, various improvements have been provided over the years that allow the user better and easier access (e.g. windows, scroll bars etc.) to the displayed information. Although these improvements have increased the ability of the user to access the displayed information, they still lack the required navigational functionality while retaining speed and ease of use by the user.
It would, therefore, be a distinct advantage to have a method and apparatus which would provide improved navigational functionality for window type environments. The present invention provides such a method and system.